New life, family, and love
by joxybear
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at 15 and found that he had family that want him, so at 16 he makes his way to America. here he stares his new life with a new family and maybe even finding love. SLASH Kurt/Dave and Harry/Puck
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer - I do not own harry potter or glee

Chapter 1 the prologue

Harry sighed as he looked up at the house in front of him. He noticed that there was a black navigator in the driveway, while to be honest he doesn't know a thing about cars. Taking a deep breath he walks up to the door and just before he knocks he thinks back to the events that brought him here.

_Flashback_

Harry was sitting beside the lake with his familier and friend Hedwig the snowy owl. While Harry was grieving the loss of his godfather the wizarding world was celebrating the fact the the 15 year old boy was once again the defeater of the Dark Lord. Besides for the horrible thoughts running through his head, he has another thing to think about.

Earlier that week the class was working on a family tree in potions class and they just got the results this morning. He has just found out that the headmaster has lied to him this whole time. The results showed him that he has more family, it turns out that his mother had younger brother named Burt Hummel.

_End Flashback_

So here he was at the age of 16 standing on the front porch of his uncle's house. It had taken him a little longer to leave the wizarding world then he would have liked, but now he was the youngest student to graduate from hogwarts as well as a citizen of the United States. He had talked to Burt hummel and found out that burt lost his wife and has remarried and has a son and step-son.

taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders he knocks on the door, waiting for his new life to begin. Hearing some noises in the house getting closer to the door he waits with baited breath. the next thing he notices was a boy his age opened the door. He had brown hair and eyes that Harry doesn't quite no the color of, was dressed to impress. " Hello, I'm kurt. You must be Harry." kurt said well looking at the boy with unruly black hair and emerald green hair. As harry walking into his new home, Kurt was already making plans to taking him shopping for a whole new wardrobe.

**A/N **

**so here is where the story begins or ends, it is up to you. I am new to writing stories so feedback would be great. If i continue on then something will be explained more. This was just a Prologue, in a way.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As Harry walked into the house he noticed another teen that could have past for Hagrid's son. It got Harry thinking about everything that happened this past year to bring him here.

_Flashback_

Hagrid comes up to Harry and lets out a booming laugh at Hedwig mothering Harry. "heya Harry, Dumbledore would like to see yer in his office."

"thanks hagrid." Harry says as he turns to go up to the school with Hagrid. " So do you know what the headdmaster wants."

"I can't tell you that Harry, that's a surprise." he laughs and as they get to the doors of the school he tells Harry that he has to go feed Fang. Harry shakes his head as he travels the rest of the way to the headmasters office.

"Harry my boy, welcome. what can I do for you?" Harry looks confused for a second. "What do you mean? I was told you asked for me to come up here."

"Quite right my boy."he chuckled " I just wanted to go over your results for you project together."

_End Flashback_

Harry remembers as they planned and figured out how he could get a hold of his uncle, seeing as the unoffical war was over before it really began. They decided that it would be better for him to leave as they finish rounding up all the death eathers.

Before he could think any more on the past year a hand was being waved in front of his face. " Back with us kid." The hand belonged to none other then his uncle Burt. "umm hi uncle burt." Burt just laughed and introduced harry to the family agian.

"so Kurt and finn will help you unpack, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Kurt. Carol is just about to start supper and if you boys need any help I will be out in the garage."

The three boys picked up Harry's things and started dragging them to Kurt's room, while I guess now Kurt and Harry's room. As Finn was rearanging the furniture as per Kurts strict instructions, Kurt was helping Harry unpack his belongings and finding places to put them. They were laughing and joking around till they got to his clothes then Kurt let out a horrified gasp " These had better not be your clothes, if so then you need to really go to the mall ASAP."

Harry just shugged sheepishly and muttered that he has never been shopping before. Kurt looked like he was going to pass out as Finn chuckled then tilted his head and asked if he liked to play video games. Harry shrugged again " I never really had the chance." looking at the horror filled face of Finn he said that he went to a boarding school and they didn't have any technology there that would take away from studies. He looked at kurt and mentioned that they wore uniforms so there was no need to shop.

Both boys didn't know quite what to say so they looked at each other and promised then and there to take him shopping and introduce him to the wounderful world of movies, music, and gaming. Just as they finished putting the last things away Carol called from upstairs that diner was ready. So they turned to go upstairs to eat. The conversation was light as no one really knew what to say, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Soon as dinner was done Harry offered to help with dishes and was shoved out of the kichen well being told that as it was his first night here he didn't have to do anything. Burt and the boys brought him to the livingroom to watch a bit a tv before bed. Well that took a few minutes as Finn and Kurt could not agree on anything to watch. Burt shook his head and turned it to deadliest catch.

Harry noticed that at least for Kurt it looked like going to bed was a chore what with all the products kurt seemed to be using. Shaking his head he headed for the shower. When he was done he was just getting into bed as Kurt finished his nightly routine. noticing the look on harry's face Kurt stood tall and said " you have to work hard to look this good." chuckling at that all Harry could think of was Draco Malfoy stuting around the halls in Hogwarts. After the lights went out all Harry could think was I hope I don't have a nightmare tonight.


End file.
